


Be good for me.

by baby345



Series: kenhina omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, In Public, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, O, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Pet Names, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, Top Hinata Shouyou, getting caught (kinda), they like to fuck after their games, you cant convince me that hinata wouldnt be a tease and can top when he wants too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: Hinata was riding high on his team's victory and it was only two ways that he liked to exhaust the extra adrenaline rush that came from playing an intense game.By fucking or being fucked.Luckily for him, his boyfriend was more than receptive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: kenhina omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004919
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Be good for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing omega/omega smut with these two!

Kenma didn’t expect this day to take the turn it did, but well he wasn’t going to complain. Not when shoyo had him practically sobbing around calloused fingers, that was quickly put in his mouth to muffle the moans and groans coming out of him.

He was shaking against the bathroom door, as his boyfriend added another finger to his hole, slick gushing out of him and his dick practically weeping with the need to cum. 

One of his hands was buried in unruly curls while The other was shakily trying to match his jerking to the unpredictable strokes that the darker omega fingers were doing. Tears of frustration filled cat-like eyes at his boyfriend’s teasing and feather-like touches that barely grazed his prostate. 

The faux blonde sobbed and arched his back trying to chase those pretty fingers that were purposely missing his prostate. The omega behind him chuckled at his desperation. 

“Shhh ken-Chan, we don’t want nobody to come to see what the fuss is about right?” Hinata purred. “But maybe I should let you be loud, show everybody what a bad boy my little kitty is, how he can’t behave for his master like a good pet.”

Kenma gold eyes widened and he choked, the scent of jasmine and blackberries spiked as Hinata whispered filthy things in his ears and seemed determined to make him cum in the cramped cubicle. 

“Please sho.” The taller boy garbled out. Could barely swallow, let alone get words out but he hoped the intent was heard behind his plea. He needed to cum. 

The blonde could hear the murmurs of people passing by their stall and the curious sniffs they gave at the scents of two omegas slick permitted the air. 

Any minute now, hinata’s team would be wondering where the boy is, and the thought that they could come and find them just like them was hotter than anything Kenma could imagine. 

The crows liked to think Hinata was innocent, their sweet baby omega who needed to be protected, and any other time Kenma would agree. But they didn’t know this side to the omega, the one who liked to tease and was just as deprived as his nonchalant boyfriend. 

He was the one who had immediately pushed his paler boyfriend into the tiny bathroom and shoved his shorts down before he even had a chance to process any of it. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad, wanna send you back out there with cum and slick running down your legs, what everybody to smell my scent on you and know that you belong to number 10 .” 

Shoyo rutted his dick against his boyfriend's ass, as he laid hot and wet kisses across his nape and slim shoulders.

He didn’t care that he was getting slick all over his uniform, it was already ruined from his own slick that was trickling down his legs at the pretty picture his baby made. Hinata was riding high on his team's victory and it was only two ways that he liked to exhaust the extra adrenaline rush that came from playing an intense game. 

By fucking or being fucked. 

Luckily for him, his boyfriend was more than receptive.

“ This is your fault y’know? How could I resist my pretty kitty when he comes wearing the littlest fucking shorts I ever saw and smelling so fucking good.” The orange-haired omega growled.

All it did was turn Kenma on, even more, shoyo rarely cursed and was more content letting the paler omega take the lead, but every once and a while, the other omega went feral and liked to remind Kenma that he was just as much shoyo’s as he was Kenma’s.

He loved it. 

Hinata shoved his fingers just a little harder down the other omega’s throat just to hear him choke him Again. Watched gleefully as drool made its way down the golden eyed beauty chin and pink lips glistened under the low lighting

. 

“You like that kitty cat? Do you like being under my command? You like it when I treat you rough?”

Kenma whimpered and nodded furiously. He was so close, his stomach was swooping and shoyo  _ finally _ was pressing constantly against that spot that made tears well up in gold eyes and had his toes curling. One of his hands scrambled on the bathroom door, as the other furiously jacked off his dick as he rode his boyfriend’s fingers, the fire in his belly roaring.

“Cum for your master keke.” Hinata purred and leaned down to bite sharp teeth right into kenma’s mating mark. 

Even shoyo’s fingers couldn’t muffle the scream that the blonde let out, as that inferno consumed him and he saw stars, cum splattered all over his belly, hands and the bathroom wall. Hinata slowly removed his fingers from the pale omega’s mouth and eased his fingers out of the other boy's twitching hole. 

He shushed the setter’s mewls and murmured how good he was, how well he took his fingers and how he deserved a reward. 

Kenma panted and tried to calm his body down, only for him to Yelp when Hinata quickly maneuvered him around and kissed him roughly. 

His tongue not waiting for permission as he licked and explored. All he could do was wrap his arms around the other boy and let him dominate him and had no issue submitting under Shoyo's spell. They kissed with no hurry and paid no mind to how messy they were. Just when hinata got ready to really fuck his boyfriend the way he deserved, they both jumped when a loud bang echoed the bathroom.

“Hey dumbass! We are boarding the bus, hurry the hell up!” Kageyama's annoyed voice rang out. 

Hinata snickered. “I’m coming out now! Give me five minutes!” 

“Make it three! Or else I’ll send Sugawara-Senpai!” the alpha threatened. He wrinkled his nose at the cloying scents that let him know two fertile omegas were inside. 

“Okay okay!”

Kenma chuckled and laid a soft kiss on the shorter boy's nose and backed away so they can at least try and look somewhat presentable.

Once they wiped themselves down and tried in vain to wish slick off the volleyball uniform, they opened the door to leave only for Hinata to pull him back at the last second to whisper hotly. 

“Hope you don’t think we are done here.” 

Kenma smirked. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
